


The Mischief of Two Dwarven Brothers

by Chelsea_Horror



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Drabble, Dwarven Brothers, Ficlet, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Horror/pseuds/Chelsea_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, fluffy ficlet(s) featuring some of your favourite dwarves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili smirked down at his brother, his blonde beard braids dangling.

“Nice fall there, brother. Try stepping over the log next time”He reached out his hand to Kili, who was sitting in a small stream, dripping wet. Kili flashed a cheeky smile at Fili and grabbed his hand.

“Felt like a swim” He told his brother. Fili grinned back and hauled the soggy dwarf up.

“Glad you did, you were starting to smell foul” Kili punched him in the shoulder with a laugh. Fili wrapped his arm around his neck and rubbed his fist into Kili’s dark hair. “Oi!” Kili giggled, slapping at his brother’s legs. They wrestled a bit before they heard a disapproving sniff. The brothers stilled and looked up to see their uncle standing with his arms crossed and his blue eyes narrowed. They sprang apart quickly, looking down at the ground guiltily. Thorin eyed them.

“I told you to get firewood. It’s not a daunting task, surely you could handle it” He rumbled, uncrossing his arms and striding forward to pick up the abandoned pile of sticks. Thorin gave them one last scathing look before returning to the campfire with the other dwarfs. His dark hair gleamed in the dying light as he walked. Kili waited until he was out of earshot before turning to Fili. Fili was already walking away. Kili reached out to tug at his leather coat but Fili knocked him back into the stream with a laugh. Kili landed with an awkward splash, his quiver knocking against his head. “Hey!” Kili shouted, flipping his hair out of his face. Fili turned around, bowed and gave Kili his usual smirk and continued walking away.

“I told you, you were starting to smell foul!” He called back.

Kili muttered something in Dwarvish that would've made Bilbo blush.


	2. Up to no good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot? ONE-SHOT YOU SAY, CHELSEA? HA  
> I need sleep

“This doesn’t seem like a good idea” Ori whispered to Kili kneeling next to him. Kili turned to him and thumped him on the shoulder with a reassuring smile.

“What could go wrong?” He asked and straightened up, brushing dirt of his pants.

“I wished you hadn’t said that” Ori said, peeking over the log they were hiding behind. Around them, the company snored. Kili silently climbed over the log and picked his way carefully through the sticks and leaves to the sleeping figure of Gandalf. Gandalf lay with his arms clasped on his chest, his staff and hat lying next to him. Kili grinned and turned to Ori, gesturing for him to come over. Ori shook his head, ducking down further. Kili sighed at him and looked back at Gandalf. He slowly leaned down, reaching his hand out to the grey, pointy hat. Gandalf sniffed and Kili froze, his hand hanging mid-air. Ori held his breath. Gandalf started to softly snore again. Ori sighed in relief. Kili’s hand inched ever so slowly down before he grabbed the worn hat. He backed up slowly until his back hit the log that Ori was kneeling behind. He clambered back over it.

“Got it!” Kili whispered triumphantly, brandishing Gandalf’s hat. Ori shook his head worriedly. “Are you sure he won’t be too mad?” He asked. Kili nodded, smiling. He crawled over to where Fili lay and poked him in the face. “Brother!”

Fili woke with a sharp inhale, his eyes snapping open. He gripped Kili’s elbows in panic. “Look what I got!” Kili said and showed him the hat. Fili exhaled and leant back, letting go of Kili. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“This is what you woke me for?” He sat up, yawning, “How did you not wake Gandalf?” He asked. Kili just grinned and shook Fili’s shoulders for him to get up. Fili yawned again but reluctantly got up. Kili led him outside the large circle of sleeping dwarfs, Ori following them quietly.

“Do you want it first?” Kili asked excitedly. Fili shook his head. Kili shrugged his shoulders and lent down to pick up a large stick. He put the hat on his head and started waving the stick around. “I’m Gandalf the grey, ra ra ra! If I say he’s a burglar, then he’s a burglar! Ra ra ra!” He said hoarsely. Fili and Ori snickered, holding their hands over their mouths.

“The light of dawn shall take you all! Ra ra ra!” He slammed the stick down at their feet, narrowly missing their toes. They jumped back and giggled harder, tripping over. The hat fell down over his eyes and they laughed and harder, snorting. Kili grinned at them and opened his mouth to say more when they abruptly stopped laughing.

“What?” He asked when he felt someone standing behind him. He turned around and looked up at a very grumpy Gandalf. He swallowed in fear and flashed a sheepish smile.

“Fool of a dwarf!” Gandalf said and rapped Kili’s head with his staff before snatching his hat back from Kili. The young dwarf rubbed his head abashedly. Gandalf turned on his heel and stormed off, his robes flowing behind him.

"What could go wrong?" Ori mocked.


End file.
